Insanity
by PromisedEden
Summary: (Gray x Natsu) It was his fault that Lucy died... All his to blame... Behind that fabricated smile, Natsu was crumbling inside. He doesn't deserve salvation... But Gray will save him nevertheless. With just a hint of NaLu. Warnings: Shounen ai/Yaoi, dark themed tragedy, non-con, delusional and psychological struggle.
1. Disarray

Genre: Shounen ai/ Yaoi, Character death, Gore, Non-con, Tragedy.

Pairings: Gray x Natsu (Or vice versa)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, or else there will be lotsa Gratsu action.

oOoOoOoO

_That smile was only a façade of what he used to be... _

Natsu watches in despair as the enemies tortured Lucy's battered body, mutilating her limbs in a grotesque manner, gashes and cuts upon her once tender, velvety back. He struggled against his magic strengthened restrains, chains rattling noisily with the tussle and wrists bruised from the abuse. But his own well-being was the last thing on his mind right now. He could feel the unsettling flames rage within him, and the intense urge to rush to Lucy's side and beat the living crap out of those men. He was ashamed of his own incompetence to protect his precious friend who trusted and depended on him with her life.

He failed her... he failed her... he failed her...

The hollers that escapes his throat were hoarse, desperate and furious, he cursed, he begged, he taunted, but nothing worked. They simply sneered at him saying that it'll be his turn soon. As the muffled sounds of Lucy's sobs gets weaker by each passing second, the distressing feeling accumulating in him increases. His voice was repeating her name like a broken radio, he could smell the coppery scent of her blood and see the endless crimson beginning to pool. Through his clouded vision, he caught a glimpse of Lucy's tears crystallized eyes, half-lidded and melancholic, staring so helplessly into his,

"Hel..p me... Na...tsu"

The inaudible syllabus escapes her mouth before she fell limp and motionless, as if a broken stringed marionette. She no longer responded to the continuous torment or Natsu's desperate chant of her name, neither weeping disconsolately nor screaming from the intense pain, her body laid there lifelessly. Natsu felt his blood ran cold, unwilling to acknowledge the worst, it can't be, Lucy wouldn't die from something so trivial. She might not be strong, but she was always there fighting along side them, she has a persistent life force, she wouldn't die so easily... Natsu reiterated the similar words again and again in his mind, trying to convince himself. Even if it's a lie, he'll let himself be deceived.

But that make-shift sanctuary was easily shattered, he heard the distasteful conversation of his enemies,

"This bitch's dead." One said with a scorn and kicked her one last time, her body tumbled heavily with the impact, once spotless white clothes drenched with her own blood, yet in her hands grasped tightly to her precious keys. In order to save her spirits, she sacrificed her life, and here Natsu was, so foolishly falling into an obvious trap despite her warning.

He was supposed to protect her... but he failed, he failed her, he failed his team mates who so blindly believed that he would keep Lucy safe. If Gray or Erza was here, they'll never let that happen. It was his fault, everything was his to blame, he betrayed them, he failed... he failed... If only he was stronger and more merciless, this would never had happened. Then sadness was quickly replaced by fury, Natsu wanted to wipe the repulsive smirk off their faces.

He could feel fire igniting within him, rampageous, destructive and seething. He wanted to rip out their entrails, gorge out their eyes, snap their tendons, inflicting thousand times more pain than what they did to Lucy. He wanted them to suffer, to agonize and to kneel before Lucy's corpse and apologize. The blood-lust became so unbearable that he felt something within him snapped, nothing else mattered, not the reward, not the guild. It was a pure, concentrated primal instinct to destroy, just like the untameable forest fire, he burned, his mind was fuddled with a single thought, he could sense the tension of the men at his sudden outburst of power.

They were frightened of him, and that fear incites him, the absolute power gaining dominance of his prey, having them squirming in his claws. The scotching heat melted the metal that had held him vulnerable and the chains came off with a gentle tug. In order to kill these men, Natsu would even recreate inferno itself. How he hadn't seen what a twisted grin he had being wearing as he approached the terrified bunch. And he did what he promised, snapping bones like twigs and slaughtering them slowly, sickening and gruesomely. He doesn't stop until he charred their bodies into ashes. How ludicrous for Lucy to be killed by these maggots.

She's dead because he failed her... He wasn't strong enough.

The fire vanquishes and immense sorrow overwhelms him once again. Natsu approaches Lucy's carcass, with a shaking, gentle hand, he cradles Lucy in his arms. Tears clouding his eyes as he sat in the dark room filled with the aftermath stench of battle and death. Apologetic words flooded out of him all at once,

"I'm sorry, Lucy... I'm sorry..." He repeated painstakingly, hoping that she would miraculously regain consciousness. He wants to hear her say his name, to assure that she's all right. Because she's not, she's gone, forever. Natsu could feel the heat fading from her and rigor mortis slowly making it's claim. Death was here to steal Lucy from him, to reduce her into nothingness. He doesn't want that, he wants to hear her hearty laughter, see her flustered face every time he intrude her house, her dazzling smile... He wants her to be alive, well and breathing.

If only he hadn't taken the mission... No, if only Lucy hadn't met him, then she would still be amongst the living, leading an ordinary life and seeking happiness that she deserved. She had being through so much, their adventure still continues, it should, but was instead destroyed by fate's cruel hands. Because he is an idiot, a worthless, incompetent bastard. He wished that it was him lying on the floor instead.

He felt a presence emerge behind him, and a worried voice followed,

"Lucy!" Loke cried frantically, having opened his own gate and squat beside the two.

Natsu dared not face him, he simply tilted his head down, ashamed, infuriated and grievous, he could feel the panic in Loke as he examined Lucy, his face paled. Almost a split second later, Loke punched him forcefully with a magic imbued fist, Natsu was sent crashing into the wall, but he didn't retaliate. He deserved it, he was junk, he deserved to be hurt. Loke's rage didn't end there, he dealt a couple more blows before dragging Natsu up by the hair, forcefully slamming his head against the brick wall.

"Why did you let her die!" He exclaimed, angry and spiteful words accusing him relentlessly, "Why didn't you protect her!"

Before Natsu was a man who loved Lucy, he failed him too, failed everyone. He was nothing but a mere failure. He took the blows and insults quietly until Loke was worn out from the hatred and carried Lucy's body away. Natsu sat in his own mess, head throbbing and joints screaming. Loke probably broke few of his ribs too, and he could feel one of them uncomfortably puncturing his lung. Breathing became difficult as he realize he was wheezing for air. But he just sat there blankly until his conciousness fades.

_Once upon a time, there was a boy who smiled brighter then the sun. Unsullied, innocent and so full of energy. A boy who treasured his comrades and fought for his own righteousness and beliefs._

he wakes up in a familiar place, the magnolia hospital a place which he frequent almost too much, he bolts up almost immediately, awakening an over exerted Wendy whom fell asleep beside his bed.

"Lucy!" he yelled, wishing all of it was just a nightmare, that she'll be walking in the door whilst heaving a sigh at his pathetic beaten state. Wanting to hear her tell him what she usually does, 'Natsu, you're overdoing it!' and then he would laugh it off. They would head back to fairy tail together and seek their next mission.

That didn't happen.

No one came through the door.

"Wendy, where's Lucy?" He questioned the yawning sky dragon who was busy rubbing her eyes in a cutesy manner.

There were immediate tears whelming in her reddened eyes, as if a phobia that sent her back into despondency. She weeps quietly and through broken hiccuped sentences, "Lu...Lucy's-san... I couldn't heal her... She wouldn't wake up... Natsu-san... I'm sorry!"

The forceful backlash of reality struck him like a tidal wave, he couldn't escape, fleeting images flashed in his mind, of his failure, his incapability to protect Lucy. He let her die. It was his fault... His fault... His fault. Natsu clutched his head and ripped at his hair in an agonized grunt. Wendy grabbed his arms, trying to stop him from balding himself.

"Natsu-san, stop it!" She cried.

There was a creak that interrupted him, Natsu jolts up, "Lucy!" a muscle memory, his body so voluntarily moved from the sound, Lucy would always visit him, comfort him when he was down, he didn't know when he started associating an opening door with Lucy's presence. But was disappointed to see Gray came through it. There was darkness looming over him, dread, gloom and unsatisfactory, Gray approached him fist clenched white and teeth gritting under pressure. With a swift movement, Gray hit him across the cheeks, strong and fierce. He would curse and brawl with him normally, but this time Natsu just took the blow like a helpless, obedient puppy.

He deserved it... He was trash. He deserved to be hurt.

"Gray-san!" Wendy almost pounced at him just to stop him from hitting Natsu a second time.

Gray retracted his fist fearing to accidentally hurt Wendy in the process. It was needless to beat Natsu, because Gray knew he suffered enough, but deep within him, he was so discontented. If only he were there, he would never allowed Lucy to get hurt. The disquieting irritation within him wouldn't resolve. He did feel a tinge of regret after seeing the lack of response in Natsu, he was probably in much more pain then any of them, Natsu had always treasured his friends, they were like family to him, which he lacked after Igneel left. He looked away remorsefully,

"I'm sorry, Natsu..." He mutters softly before leaving the room.

Natsu didn't deserve to be pitied, he failed them. It was all his fault, he doesn't deserve Gray or Wendy's sympathy. He just wanted to rot away quietly so he doesn't have to betray anyone's trust again. It happened because he was weak, he wasn't strong enough to protect her. His blood seethed at the thought, an entrancing voice coaxing him into revenge, because killing those fools weren't enough. He needed to destroy more, he needed to destroy that entire organization that wronged Lucy, involved or not. They would not get away easily with messing with him.

_A small slip made that boy fall into the endless abyss._

Wendy had noticed the malice lurking in his eyes, but she didn't speak of it for she herself was dumbfounded for words, she wasn't like Lucy who knew just what to say to cheer Natsu up, Lucy... whom her magic couldn't revive. What was the use of being a healer if she couldn't even save her precious comrade? She was frustrated with herself, frustrated at her uselessness, if she had tagged along with them, she would rush to Lucy's aid before her final breath was drawn. If only she knew a lost magic for resurrection, but to the extend of her acknowledge, there wasn't a one capable of that.

She heals Natsu's face and left the room.

That night, Natsu returns home alone and drifted into a long, long slumber.

In his dreams, he saw visions of their past adventures, laughing, battling and travelling together. Waves and waves of nostalgia surges through him, he wanted to never wake up, because this time, there was nothing to look forward to in real life. Things will never return to how it used to be no matter how hard he wished for it. Lucy's body was about to be cremated, and he wouldn't be there to witness it, he was still in denial about her departure. He could have swore he heard her voice, her complains about his shenanigans, but just as he was about to reach out to her, she disappears. Does Lucy hate him? She must have, she trusted him to save her, but he let her die tragically. He betrayed her, because he was too weak.

Whenever he thought of that, a voice would resonate in the back of his head, whispering to him softly, to murder, to slaughter the entire enemy guild responsible. There wasn't enough blood to exchange for Lucy's life. Don't make her die in vain, it was persistent, irritating and all so tempting. It wanted him to give in to his instincts, of a dragon, to wrack havoc in his path, because no one is allowed to steal his precious treasures, if they did, they would have to pay dearly. Everyone of them... will have to die horrendously.

He disliked being at home alone, because the solitary was driving him insane, the voices wouldn't stop harassing him. It was his fault... he was to blame, but what he really yearned secretly for in a tiny portion of his heart was someone to tell him, 'No it's not...' It was painful, he doesn't deserve that kind of salvation. He should just suffer like the trash he is, everyone will hate him. And it will be fine, because he was trash...

He was trash...

Trash...

He doesn't go to the guild the next few days, neither does Happy return home, Happy had been avoiding him, Happy must hate him too...

oOoOoOoO

The guild had being gloomy the past few days, and Natsu hasn't being showing up either. Gray at least expected him to arrive at Lucy's funeral, but was enraged when he didn't. He was about to go to his house and pound his head in, but Erza stopped him with a light shake of her head. Natsu hasn't being the same, and Happy, too frightened to go home, because it hurts to see Natsu in such misery. He was torturing himself, screaming and crying Lucy's name at night, or so he heard from Happy. Gray always knew Lucy had a special place in his heart, it was more then a sister, but wasn't a lover either, she was that special Gem that Natsu treasures and Gray already once felt how it was like to lose someone precious. A second time didn't make it any less painful.

He couldn't get use to this Natsu, and he knew it'll take a massive amount of time for the guild to get use to the loss, just like the time with Lisanna. He would sometimes fantasize that maybe Lucy was sent to Edolas as well, he was sure maybe Natsu thought the same. But the impossible was impossible, he watched Lucy's body getting pushed into the blazing flames, she looked so peaceful, almost as if taking a nap. A eternal nap that is...

It was awkwardly silent in the guild hall, what used to be a noisy place full of cheers is now deathly quiet that even a pin drop could be heard. Erza tried to enliven the mood, suggesting that they should go on a mission together, a simple and relaxing one across the country but was turned down by both Wendy and Gray. They needed time to think, and to move on. A mission right now would be nothing but a mental burden because they would still be reminded of the one important member which was no longer around.

Unable to stand the quiescence, Gray got up from his chair, "I'm going to drag Natsu here." He declared as he left.

No one stopped him.

His legs taking a familiar route towards his destination, his heart is in conflict, maybe that's a bad idea after all, because he might relapse into rage when he sees Natsu again. He knew it wasn't Natsu to blame but he was just so annoyed at the thought of Natsu sitting there helpless as Lucy got tortured to death, he was disgruntled and needed an outlet to unleash his exasperation, that was why he gave into impulse and hit Natsu. He didn't know how he'll react when he saw him again, but Gray wasn't too keen to find out. He doesn't want to add on to Natsu's sufferings any further, if anything, he wanted to bring him to the guild and let everyone give him a good beating and get over it, he deserved it for not protecting Lucy, but not for her death.

He reaches the familiar building which Natsu resides, just as he was about to crash the door open, he heard a voice, Natsu's voice chattering and laughing over a conversation which Gray didn't manage to catch. Strange, was he with someone else? Gray leaned towards the door suspiciously, it wasn't in him to eavesdrop, but if Natsu had being goofing off and having fun whilst everyone was grieving, then Gray will freeze his head in then spear him with an ice lance.

'Lucy! Lets go on a mission together!'

came the voice, clear as crystal and undoubtedly Natsu's, in his usual rowdy, anticipating tone. But there was no response.

'Which one should we do... hmm...' He continues in his solo act.

Gray felt the inside of his gut twist into tiny knots, it was worst then he thought.

'How about this one, Lucy!'

Unable to bear any longer, Gray busted in his room, swinging the door open with a loud bang, what greeted his sight was a half-dazed Natsu, sitting at the corner of the messy living room, huddled into a little ball with his knees pressed tightly to his chest. Still in his reverie, Natsu hadn't noticed Gray's intrusion. It almost hurts him to see Natsu like this.

Gray approaches the crouching figure and with two hands placed on each side of his shoulders, "Snap out of it!" He yelled, shaking him near frantically.

It took awhile for the focus in Natsu's eyes to regain, he blinked then stared at Gray confusedly, "Gray! What are you doing here. Where is Lucy!" He questioned, almost like a child, like he forgotten about everything. He wanted to forget... He wanted to return to those times...

"Wake up, Natsu! You're coming back to the guild with me!" Gray demanded, pulling them into a standing position.

"No, I'm not going without Lucy!" Natsu replied, " Lucy, stop sleeping or we're going to leave you behind!" He hollers towards an empty room.

The knots in his stomach got tighter as it slowly crawls it's way up to his heart, Gray hadn't seen Natsu like this before, so delusional and deranged, what was this unpleasant sensation he was feeling. He couldn't decipher it, it wasn't anger, instead, it was hurt, the same feeling as if Gray was about to lose him. It was stirring in his heart and confusion in his head, he needs to bring Natsu back to reality, but he didn't want Natsu to regress into depression. And he did the one thing he does best, he punched Natsu in the face.

"You bastard! What did you do that for!" Covering the sore spot on his cheek, Natsu reared up a fist of his own, "You picking a fight?" He challenged.

Gray was relieved to get the default, typical reaction out of Natsu, he hadn't know what he'll do if Natsu just stood quietly and took his blow like how he did in the hospital. He couldn't stand the sight of Natsu's self-blaming, it doesn't suit his personality.

"Bring it on, flame-eater!" He reciprocated.

He knows he couldn't alleviate the pain from Natsu, but even for a little while, he wanted to distract Natsu from it. They lunged at each other, just like how they used to, familiar techniques exchanged, threatening to trash Natsu's already chaotic house. This time, there wouldn't be Erza stopping them, Gray could hit Natsu all he wanted, this was their way of communication. He could feel the fleeting sombre within Natsu's movements, but they hadn't slowed him, each time he hit him was as if Natsu was crying out, unleashing the burdens and sufferings which bounded his heart. But Gray doesn't intend to go easy on him either, and they only stopped until both were on the floor, panting, tattered and debating whose win was it. As usual, it ended up in a draw.

"You better now?" Gray finally asked when he caught his breath.

With a little hesitancy, "...Yeah." Natsu finally respond, followed by an almost inaudible, "Thank you..."

_The boy panics, seeking for salvation in the everlasting darkness, lost and frightened, then almost as if a dream, he saw a light, he ran desperately towards it... But stops just before he reaches it. He brought up a shivering hand and touched the warmness that radiated through the chill. Does he deserve it? _

* * *

End of chapter one.

A/n: As much as I want Gray to comfort and cuddle Natsu, I don't think they work like that. So yeah, judging Gray's character, he'll probably punch the shit out of Natsu... So... Yeah, forgive me. Opinions would be appreciated and loved no matter positive or negative. So please do leave a review, it'll be making me prance with joy! I wanted to give this story a slow development, but be warned, this is going to be a tragic story after all. Thought I might change my mind after a few more chapters. Yes, there will be smut, but I will not turn this into a PWP. Trying my best to keep them in character!

Cheers! Thank you for reading! Reviews will be loved and licked.


	2. Revenge

Genre: Shounen ai/ Yaoi, Character death, Gore, Non-con, Tragedy.

Pairings: Gray x Natsu (Or vice versa)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

oOoOoOoO

_Solace shall be sought, but never found._

Natsu follows Gray into the guild, eyes were on him, but words weren't spoken. It was just utter silence, unnerving and pressuring, he tilted his head down allowing pink bangs to fall over his tear diluted pupils, he didn't want to face any of them. Guilt struck him again aggressively, once friendly faces stared at him coldly. They must abhorred him for letting Lucy die, he abhorred himself for letting Lucy die, his inability to protect her should be shamed. He trails after Gray meekly who led him to Makarov. What used to be an energetic old man looks at him lugubriously,

"Natsu!" He bellows,

Natsu flinched from the strength of his voice, he was probably going to get beaten to a bloody mess by the old man, he braced himself for the impact which never arrived. Instead, the voice continues,

"You're going to infiltrate the enemy guild, capture their master, and make him kneel in front of Lucy's grave!" He declares.

Cheers, howls and roaring excitement resonated through the guild almost instantly, distant recognizable chatters and voices celebrated their master's decisions,

'Yeah! No one messes with Fairy tail and gets away with it!'

'Go kick their ass!'

'Make them pay!'

Life snuggled it's way back to the guild, hiding their sadness, the guild put on a tough front, for the sake of Natsu and Lucy, they simply couldn't allow themselves to get corroded by anguish.

_Through the blinding light, the boy saw familiar faces with arms outstretched, he can finally return... they came searching for him... they came to help him..._

The warmth radiated through him, brighter then the most brilliant fire and calmer then the placid lake. It was a comforting feeling that he couldn't explain, it still hurts a lot inside, but as if being injected by a tranquilizer, he no longer felt the tugging pain, even if it's a transient deliverance, he appreciated it. He love this guild, he will become much, much stronger, so no one can ever hurt any one of his friends again.

Much, much stronger...

Swallowing back the tears, Natsu lifted his head, with a fabricated grin he smacked his fist together, "I'm all fired up!" He exclaims.

"Lets go take revenge for Lucy!" Gray continues with a gentle pat on Natsu's back.

Just like the happier days, the guild celebrated, drinks, dances and fights, no one pried into the darker memories, because on the inside, everyone was writhing with woe. But right now, they couldn't let their weakness show. Together they will move on towards a better tomorrow, a tomorrow where they will trash their enemies, and vent out all their pent-up frustrations. That's right, not on Natsu, but the real cause of evil.

Witnessing the effort that everyone was putting in for him, Natsu couldn't bear to cower and sob alone, they might have forgave him, but he couldn't forgive himself. He couldn't let it show, just like how the others hides behind a jubilant mask, he should too. He can't be the one to rain on their parade, can't bring their spirits down. They were doing it for him, and Natsu respected it. Just like how Gray dragged him back from despair, he will ravage the enemies, and plummet them into the same oblivion as what they tossed him in. He will show them something far worst then hell.

He smirks to himself just imagining all the torment he'll put them through. The sweet whispers in his mind grew louder, it felt so right... so satisfying... he couldn't get enough of it.

And Gray was the only one noticed his contorted smile amidst the uproarious party.

Just like Wendy, Gray realized the malevolence growing in the pink headed dragon slayer. He had never seen something so monstrous reflected in those fiery eyes. It wasn't just about defeating any more, it was about obliterating. He could identify it, the dark glimmer was blood-lust, same as the ones in Deliora. An animalistic instinct to annihilate everything in it's path. He tried to shake that feeling off, hoping that he judged wrong, but it became difficult to after seeing the distorted art piece Natsu had created that day.

Gray was the one who found Natsu passed out among the disfigured corpse, the memory still sickens him, of the crisp, dismembered carcasses. Intestines, eyeballs and kidneys splattered everywhere, one of them had his skull crushed into the wall and white brain matter stuck to the concrete and dried, the other had his skin removed from him when he was still alive, the rest either amputated or disembowelled. Gray could see the residues of desperate struggles, the men tried to run away, but Natsu didn't let them. He swallows bitterly trying to forget the trauma, he was glad that no one else had to witness the scene. It was so unlike Natsu...

How ironic, for he always avoided killing his opponents no matter how rotten they are.

Natsu changed, but Gray couldn't confront him about it, not now especially.

oOoOoOoO

Dawn breaks the next morning as some members woke up with a throbbing hang over. Mirajane briefed them on the mission plan and the involved bunch sets off. The guild's name was white shackles, with Levy's research, they found out a few terrible details surrounding that guild. They were responsible for illegal human experiments, kidnappings and black market trading. When Natsu first picked up the request, it was of a parent in search of her eight year old daughter, if only he knew things would turn out like this, he would never have dragged Lucy along. Their methods were underhanded and despicable. Traps marred the building and one accident would lead to fatality.

He would become stronger... So his comrades would never have to endure those suffers.

Their destination wasn't very far, but they still required a train to get there since White shackles was situated at the edge of Magnolia.

Natsu dreaded the train ride, trying his best to keep his breakfast inside rather then out. Happy flew around the cabin nonchalantly, but the atmosphere was tense, no one spoke much, they were all itching to get a piece of the damnable foes. And Natsu will be the first to grip his sharpened claws around the master's throat, they will pay for what they did. They will pay... they will pay... Wait till he gets off the transport, he will burst right into their guild, and kill everyone in sight. Even through the nausea, the voice urged him, it became more frequent, more persistent and definite.

When the rumbling stops, Natsu feels the queasiness slowly subdued and his vision cleared, it was lucky that he didn't threw up this time. He doesn't want to march in with puke all over him, that'll look lame. They stood before the towering building, drawing a deep breath,

"Oi! Come out you coward! I'm going to beat the shit out'ta you!" Natsu shouted tauntingly. There were no respond, just the eerie howls of the passing wind. "Damn it." Natsu spat as he ignited his fist, ready to bust the gates open. Just as his flames licked the grills, the heavy metal barrier creaked open with a gut-wrenching shrill.

"Looks like they're inviting us in huh." Gray commented.

"It might be a trap." Erza warned, but Natsu cuts her off quickly, "Trap or not, I'll beat the shit out'ta them!"

They proceed down the cobblestone path, passing the overgrown garden and slowly to the main building, the doors were generously held open for them, it had to be a trap, but Natsu was willing to fall into it once more, because this time, their petty tricks wouldn't work. He would kill them all before they could try anything.

The lights dimmed as the entrance closed behind them, torches rooted to the wall flickers to life illuminating the once dark room. There were almost nothing in here except for a few cobwebs dangling from the corners and an occasional mouse scurrying across the room.

Rather then a guild, it looked more like a Dungeon.

There were four passage situated at the far end of the room, it was purposeful. They could search one by one, but it would take awhile before they find the right one, the enemies's scheme was to split them up. The unsettling feeling arises in him again, regardlessly it was too late to back out. He wouldn't stop until he returned the favour of what their guild members did to Lucy, all of them will pay dearly... But the thought of sending his comrades (especially Wendy) into the paths alone was enough to waver him. Levy did warn about the numerous ambushes awaiting them in this building, he was skeptical. They were being played by the enemy, and Natsu detested that.

Even though his mind was concentrated on having his fists drenched in their blood, and the thrill of slowly massacring them. He tried to shake the idea off but it comes back incessantly reminding him. Natsu felt sick, he doesn't want to embrace it, he knew he wasn't like this, but each time as he recalled how they mercilessly treated Lucy made his blood boil.

Wendy saw the hesitancy in Natsu and realized he was probably worried about her well-being, she was remarkable at support spells, but only adequate at combat magic. Nevertheless, she can hold her own fight, she wouldn't allow herself to drag the team down. With an optimistic note,

"Don't worry Natsu-san! I'll try my best!" She chirped.

"Wendy..." Natsu muttered, but Carla cuts him off,

"Wendy, don't push yourself."

"I'll be fine Carla, because you'll be by my side!" Wendy replied joyfully.

"Then I'll protect Carla!" Happy announced but was quickly interrupted by Natsu,

"Oi, you're ganna abandon me, Happy?"

"But Natsu doesn't need protecting." Happy mumbled dejectedly.

"While you three are debating, I'm going ahead first." Gray added casually as he approached the left most entrance, with an arm raised in a light wave, his silhouette disappears into the winding path and foot steps faded into the distance.

"I'm not going to let that exhibitionist beat me to the Master!" Natsu declared, he dashed into the third opening, leaving the confused Wendy and sighing Erza behind. He hears Erza's faint voice cautioning Wendy whilst he charged forward relentlessly. He didn't have time to waste.

In a dark room sits a figure, both hands placed on the glimmering crystal ball, the dim incandescence illuminated the delineation of her face, a sinister smirk portrays her expression, eyes narrowed as she stares intriguingly into the jewel. A chuckle resounded lightly as she watches with amusement of the fairy dogs straying ignorantly into her well-developed plot. Within the crystal tracked the movements of the clueless blue-hair mage, as she advance cautiously into the hall. This is going to be an interesting experiment... She mused.

Wendy proceeded timidly into the building, the air circulation was bad and she could smell deadly chemicals drifting in the wind. It was a mixture of dioxin, mercury, cyanide and other toxins which she couldn't recognize. The stench gets more prominent as she reached the deeper parts, the pungent odor was unbearable but Wendy couldn't afford to turn back now. Her slightly shaky hands were clutched tightly in front of her chest, she regulated her breathing as she looked around wearily with her heightened senses.

"Wendy!" Carla alerted suddenly, her voice echoed through the empty walkway eerily.

"Uhm! I felt it too!" Wendy answered as she shifted her legs apart preparing to dodge if an attack was dealt.

She was vigilant with each movement, and was almost certain that she hasn't trigger any strung booby-traps, she paid attention to the air currents and sounds which it carried so it signalled her immediately when there was a disruption in frequency. This could only mean one thing, an enemy! Sure enough, a dagger darted towards her and with a light maneuver, Wendy jumped out of the way.

She landed skilfully on her feet and turned towards the direction of the attack, a blonde hair man probably around Erza's age (or possibly slightly older) emerged from the darkness. Red eyes glinted sadistically as he snickered,

"Ahh, you avoided that."

"Who are you!" Wendy asked reflectively.

With a light swing of his arms, he drew out another dagger concealed within his black sleeves, "My humble name isn't of importance, but I'm here to entertain you, princess." He spoke melodiously and after a slight bow, he launched the dagger towards the unsuspecting sky dragon slayer.

Carla grabbed Wendy's dress collar and hauled her out from the impending danger, whilst in mid-air, Wendy took a deep breath, her cheeks puffed up cutely and then,

"Tenryu no... Hoko!" She cried, a pale blue light took shape of a casting circle followed by a gust of wind blasted through the centre stirring up dirt and dust as it tore towards the assailant. Carla dropped Wendy to the ground as her attack converged, it was a direct hit! That ought to do some damage, it should... But...

As the curtain of fog cleared, the profile of the man arise, he stood there spotless and unmoving. Following, an impressed whistle, "Heeh... You can do something like that too." He commented.

Adrenaline raced through Wendy's bloodstream as panic hits her, she was certain that her attack connected, but why was he fine. She doesn't have time to rationalize with herself before she had to make another evasion, the man lunged towards her brutally, Wendy twisted her body to prevent a stab that would have punctured her stomach.

"Tenryu no Saiga!" She swung her claws at the attacker, they were inches away, he wouldn't have time to dodge before she reaches him. He didn't, Wendy observed him closely as a crimson burst of light formed the shape of a magic circle, he was about to cast something, and if it's offensive, Wendy would get hit too, Tenryu no saiga was a melee attack, she couldn't escape while she was in mid action. Wendy braced herself for the impact, but instead her magic just disappears as she hits his defending arm.

He cancelled her attack! She realizes, about to retreat but was denied when he grabbed her offending wrist in a deathly clutch. It hurt her fragile bones, strong enough to bruise, but not enough to break. She let out a trouble yelp and Carla rushed to her side immediately.

"Wendy!" She hollers concerned, flying towards the man in a fruitless assault, only to be brushed aside easily. Her small body hits the wall and tumbles to the ground.

"Carla! Carla!" Wendy screamed, concerned, she watched her friend struggle to pick herself up from floor.

Wendy wouldn't let herself to be captured now, she promised herself that she wouldn't be a burden to Natsu. With an upraised arm, "Amuzu, Ama, Bania." she announces as she cast the temporary buffs on herself. Her body emitted a pale light in response to the spell, with a tussle, she freed herself from the captor and rushed towards Carla.

She bent down and helped the white cat's up, "Hold on, Carla, I'll heal you right now!" She cries, worry laced her words. Raising her hands to call-forth her medic powers, warm azure dazzles from her finger tips showering the bruises and cuts that blemished Carla's white fur.

"Wendy, watch out!" Carla alarmed when the man approaches Wendy and yanked her up by the hair. A pained grunt escapes her throat as the actions followed, he pulled her towards himself as he whispers to her in a sadism coated voice ,

"Don't ignore me, I'll be sad..."

Wendy jabbed his stomach with her elbows, under her magic enhanced strength, she did enough damage to the man to cause him to fold over, grip releasing her to cradle the sore spot which she hit. She immediately receded from the man, and while he was distracted by the discomfort,

"Tenryu no Kagizume!" She leaps into the air and swung her leg at the opponent, he didn't have time to cancel under Wendy's array of chained attacks. It sent him crashing into the wall, denting the cobblestone and causing lose fragments to fall out. Wendy needed to defeat him before her buffs run out.

"Tenryu no Hoko!" She unleashed the cry one more time, knowing that he couldn't deflect it this time while in his weaken state, with her enhanced speed, Wendy wouldn't give him a chance to recover, she'll bombard him incessantly when she could. The wall gave way and crumbled a gaping hole. Wendy landed on the floor panting, she could feel her mana depleting low, her breathing got raspier and her body felt heavy. The timed enhancements were fading too as the gleam which radiated from her skin vanishes.

The guy laid motionless on the ground covered by debris, a small cheer erupted from Wendy when she believed she won. She rushed to Carla's aid and used her remaining magic to heal the wounded cat. That's when a chill shivered down her spine, she heard movements within the rubble, she spun around hastily to observe a hand break through the pile. She didn't defeat him yet!

She watches in horror as the man slowly picked himself up from the collapsed wreckage, pushing away the rocks. Sparks expelled from his cuts and gashes, Wendy saw wires within his body in place of where veins should be and a blood stained metal linkage instead of a bone. He wasn't human! Wendy gasped in trepidation when she found out the fact. Her back pressed tightly against the wall when the man slowly neared her. She needed more time recover her mana but the air in this place wasn't helping one bit. She got to run away, but her legs were petrified in place, barely able to support her weight.

A forceful hand grabbed her narrow throat and pinned her to the wall, her eyes bulged as she struggled for air. Her legs kicking about frailly and her ears rang, but over that unceasing ringing, she could hear his distasteful voice, filled with regalement,

"You're fascinating, princess!" as his eyes widen seemingly studying her dismay.

She chocked out a few strangled coughs, and her hands scratched at his rigid fingers, with much effort she managed to say in a weak, suffocated mutter,

"Ru...n...away... Car...la"

Carla pounded feebly against his legs, in a desperate attempt to free Wendy, but he didn't even flinch, with a quick shift of his legs, the man kicked Carla away.

Wendy felt her vision darken and her consciousness fading, her head felt like it was about to explode, she was about to pass out, but right before it, she saw a flash of pink, a familiar voice yelled out,

"Karyuu no Tekken!"

a comforting heat enveloped her body. She felt the grip loosen and the assailant retreat backwards, she falls on her knees, her hands weakly supporting her from collapsing. She pants and greedily grasp for air. Her vision fuzzed and focused and Wendy slowly lifted her head. Before her was Natsu with his flame engulfed hand raised. There was an obvious protruding vein on his forehead, Natsu was undoubtedly infuriated.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" He roared, charging at the shaken attacker with his ready made fist.

"Natsu-san! be-caref..." Wendy shrieked, wanting to tell Natsu about his cancelling ability, but realizing that unlike her, even with his flames denied, Natsu still had brute strength to send the man flying. And it did. He went crashing into the opposite wall denting it as well. He toiled his body, lifting an arm against the wall to regain balance. He gaped at Natsu heinously, as he muttered a soft,

"Tch."

He darted towards the two and Natsu got ready to retaliate, but what shocked him was, the man was never aiming Natsu to begin with, he was targeting the worn out Wendy. He brushed past Natsu with lightning quick speed to pick Wendy up and held her hostage. He withdrawn a clear distance away from the seething fire dragon slayer and pulled out a dagger to press against her throat.

"Make one move, and I'll slit it!" He demanded.

Natsu clenched his fist until it turned white, but stayed rooted in his place, how he wanted to kill this man right now, but he couldn't risk sacrificing his beloved team mate. He stared at him with ferocious eyes with all sorts of murderous intent. He wasn't going to let the same thing happened to Wendy as it did to Lucy.

Carla finally regained her composure as Happy flew to her side to support her,

"Wendy!" She exclaimed so terror-stricken. She stares at the conflicting trio powerlessly, they stayed rooted in a stagnant position, no movements were made from either one of them. The enemy was desperate too.

Natsu felt an arctic breeze across his heated skin, this sensation... He hears crackling on the wall beside him as it froze, followed by a loud smash, it shattered, allowing the resident of the other side to crossover. The voice which he knew almost all too well resonated anxiously,

"Everything okay?" Gray asked, stepping through the breach. He tensed up instantly when he saw Wendy in captive. His body shifted reflectively to his battle position, bringing his hands together ready to cast but the obnoxious man stopped him. Gray saw a trickle of red sliding down Wendy's throat and pooled at the collar bones, he meant it. He was serious about hurting Wendy.

Wendy winced from the stinging discomfort on her neck, it wasn't a deep cut, but it still burned. Sweat formed on her forehead with each passing second, she needed more time before she could recover and use magic again, and she just needed to stall him until then.

"Looks like the you're all gathering." The man expressed, "That's troublesome for me..." There was a little furrow in his brows before he continued, "As much as I want to kill you, I'm afraid my boss has something better in mind." He stops, as if listening to a silent comment that none of the rest could hear.

"Obey me, and this girl will stay alive." He finishes his last demand.

Gray could hear a low vibrating growl from Natsu, his eyes flicks over to see Natsu gritting his teeth, bearing his sharpened canines at the man, his eyes mad with execration, almost as if ready to bite his head off. No matter how reckless he was, Gray knew Natsu wasn't stupid enough to blindly charge him in this condition. Gray hated it, but he was at lost for solutions as well. He stood patiently and awaited for his commands.

"Mah... What scary eyes." the man taunted,

"Pink head... go suck that ice boy off." He ordered.

And almost in unison, "I'll fucking kill you!" Natsu cursed, while Gray just stuttered a loud, "Huh?"

* * *

End of chapter 2.

A/n: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well! Then again, I'm writing this for my own amusement so... Forgive the lack of Erza screen time, I just haven't found the right location to slot her in yet, and yes like I said, this story will have a slow development, there's also a slight plot hole in this chapter, did you manage to spot it? Also forgive the use of original characters because I adore fairy tail characters too much to make them so despicable. By the way, Amuzu, Ama, Bania is arms, armor, vernier with Japanese pronunciation.

Thank you for reading, you are all loved! Reviews will hasten the next chapter! /winks.


	3. Reluctance

Genre: Shounen ai/ Yaoi, Character death, Gore, Non-con, Tragedy.

Pairings: Gray x Natsu (Or vice versa)

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, or else there will be lotsa Gratsu action.

oOoOoOoO

_Instead of the cruel reality, he'll rather embrace a perfected lie. _

Natsu was outraged, because the enemy was obviously toying with them. He doesn't even wish to question their motives further, it was just plain stupid. How could he let Wendy get abducted right before his eyes even though he swore that he would never let anyone hurt his comrades ever again. An unavailing threat like so left them all in stupefaction, this man was screwing with them. He probably doesn't have the slightest intention of letting Wendy live, Natsu wouldn't just stand aside and watch his loved ones get killed, he needed a different strategy. A strategy that doesn't involve giving that exhibitionist a blowjob.

But thinking wasn't one of his talents, his instincts thundered, overwhelming whatever logicality his brain tried debating, replacing it with an unsatisfiable urge to ignore everything and attack. It took tremendous amounts of sheer will-power to stay put, and Natsu could only imagine how much more it'll take to obey his nonsensical demand. Maybe if he moved fast enough, he could rescue Wendy before the assaulter has a chance to slit her throat. No, he couldn't take this risk, the chances were too high. If they were going to achieve anything, he'll need Gray's help. He needed Gray to disable the enemy's offending hand before he could make a move. The challenge was, how would Natsu be able to relay the message to him.

He gave Gray a quick glance, observing his reaction. Gray's shoulders tensed and Natsu could sense the hostility and vexation in Gray, akin to him, Gray wasn't about to humour the aggressor. Natsu wondered if Gray had the same thought in mind. He didn't, if anything was to put to blame, it would be the lack of chemistry between them. Despite being a team, fire working together with ice was simply out of the question. They were an impossible combination, two ends of the extreme.

Unlike him, Gray wasn't imprudent, but time was under no circumstances forgiving, the perpetrator's patience was growing thin, claiming it as his boss's orders. Natsu could see the indecision in Gray, analysing the better option (if there were any).

"I haven't got all day you know... Or do you need some encouragement..." The blonde urged, tilting the blade, a trail of glistering silver slid down the edges defining the sharpness as he did. Using the jagged end to draw a faint line across Wendy's protruding collarbone, splitting the delicate skin and letting blood stream out in a mockery.

Wendy fidgeted uncomfortable within the strengthened hold, she hated her uselessness as she fought with the tears threatening her. The last thing she would do right now is cry and worry her team mates. In spite of not understanding what the condition was in exchange for her 'freedom' she felt the unwillingness from both the older boys and she didn't want them to submit for her sake. She no longer wanted to be the burden. The repugnant air was doing nothing except slowing her recovery process, under normal circumstances, her magic would return much quicker. Just what atrocious experiments were researched here.

Natsu felt his heart clutched, couldn't bear to watch Wendy squirm in pain, he noticed the wetness in her eyes, tears which she was trying so hard to control. Then he remembered Lucy, who did the exact same as she jumped in front of Aries protecting her from a fatal blow, taking all the damage upon her battered body. And here he was, unwilling to relinquish his damnable pride to save a precious friend who fought so bravely. His body shifts involuntarily, instincts growling at the inexorable need to assault, his fist already rearing up and fire almost ignited if not for Gray preventing him.

"Natsu, don't do it!" Gray barked in a low growl. Not only he needed to control his own rage, but that flame-head's as well.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Natsu retorted immediately.

"Oi, you!" Gray yells at the man, after securing his attention, "If your boss wants to be a pervert, I guess it doesn't matter if the roles were reversed right?"

"Gray! You bastard, what are you say..." Natsu snaps, but was disrupted untimely,

"Hmm, she says it's all right."

Saving Wendy far outweighed his egotism, Gray too realized the hurt in Wendy's eyes, and he couldn't stand it. If he hesitated any longer, god knows what'll happen to her, he doesn't want history to re-enact, unwilling to endure the ache for a third time, even if it means that he'll have to be selfish to Natsu. Gray figured that receiving would probably be more endurable then giving, especially when it comes to Natsu who has zero experience in this area. In a solemn voice,

"Wendy, please... look away..." he said gently as he turned to Natsu who was dumbfounded by his decision.

"No, Gray-san you don't have to!" Wendy cries protestingly. There was a strain her in voice, of bitterness and self-accusation that only made Gray sank further in remorse. It was unfair, Wendy shouldn't be corrupted like this, a young adolescent girl at her tender age shouldn't be shown such sights. He didn't want her to view them any differently, but if it's in exchange for her life, then he'll readily shatter his own reputation. He was already known as an exhibitionist, so a little further wouldn't change much. But having to drag Natsu along with him troubled Gray. Because Wendy will forever look at them with disgust and reminder of an unpleasant memory.

It was unjustifiable for Natsu who has yet to be introduced to the adulterated world, he didn't deserve the judgement.

"Look away..." Gray repeated firmly, this time more of a beg then a request.

Wendy felt his unwavering intention and respected it, whatever it was, Gray hadn't want her to see it. Wendy turns her face away and shuts her eyes.

Happy and Carla already snuck away under the distraction awhile ago, 'find Erza' remained unspoken.

Natsu stood soundlessly, indignation overthrowing his other emotions, of Gray yielding to the enemy, of his inability to handle the situation any better. It was sick. Having Gray wordlessly exchange places with him and lowering his dignity in protection of Natsu's, in a corner of his heart, an annoying feeling tugged at him, that he has wronged Gray. Natsu was mortified, whilst Gray was focused solely of helping Wendy, everything that occupied his mind was to kill, slaughter and destroy.

He realized he was so despicable... so selfish...

"I'll do it..." Natsu mumbles guiltily... barely perceptible and a downcast glance.

"Huh?" Gray looks at him wide-eyed. As if he was hallucinating, shocked at the headstrong, stubborn Natsu surrendering.

"I said I'll do it!" He restated louder, mistaking Gray's surprised for inaudibility.

"So hurry up, strip and get this over with."

Gray was never so reluctant to remove his clothing, as if his habit just decided to mystically disappear. He fiddles with his pants button. For him who had never felt an ounce of shame revealing his body developed the sudden urge to hide and cover, because this time, it was more then just revealing... He swallows hard, unsatisfactory, anger and embarrassment all at once and undoing the zip aversely. It wasn't that he was inexperienced, but the facts surrounding this matter, that his partner was Natsu, and Wendy the witness.

Gray knew what it meant to be a dragon slayer, even with her sight disabled, Wendy still had enhanced hearing and smell, she would perceive them with various other means.

"You're too slow." Gray heard Natsu snapped impatiently while lowering himself on his knees.

The tension in the air was far from arousal, or anything that even vaguely resemble romanticism. Instead, it was disgust, disinclination and undeniable displeasure from both parties. Gray felt Natsu's hands hastily removing his trousers and boxers along with it. Natsu wasn't affectionate, he just wanted to finish this quickly so he could proceed to beat the crap out of the assailant. His touches were anything but stimulating, and Gray's mind was too preoccupied to think of perverted matters to get a reaction from his fastidious body.

"Dammit Gray, are you challenging me?"

Natsu glances up irritatedly after attempting for twenty seconds. Gray always knew Natsu had a short temper, but to think he was this intolerant...

"You're just bad at this." Gray argued. "Go away, I'll get it up myself."

Gray worked his hands around the more sensitive skin, he can worry about shame, humiliation and awkwardness later because right now, saving Wendy was priority. He didn't know what intentions the enemy harboured, but whatever it was, Gray sensed it wasn't just as simple as a sadistic fetish. He wasn't curious to find out. His rebellious hormones were uncooperative, he never imagined doing this was so difficult. Whenever he just started to feel something, the negative thoughts in his mind killed it completely. He was back to square one. He tightened his grip, almost painfully so and experimented different methods.

He wrecked his brain for recollection of any events or erotic fantasies but the images that flashes through his mind were just a concentrated series of hateful, tragic or disheartening occurrences. He couldn't embrace anything but absolute infuriation and panic. He swore under his breath as he toyed with his defiant body with no avail. It wasn't working. Neither of them had any intention of doing this. Wasn't the time, the place, the person. Rather then pleasing, Gray was abusing himself. And Natsu stops him.

With both hands, Natsu seized his wrists and parted them, "You're going to hurt yourself." Natsu said glumly, large, cheerless eyes gazes at him, Gray doesn't see the rage or murderous blood-lust residing in them. Just unhappiness and defeat. Natsu doesn't admit, but watching Gray like this saddens him, Gray torturing himself because Natsu was too incompetent to even seduce someone. He regretted his decision instantly when he knew it only caused more trauma. Natsu cursed his callowness, a part of him actually wanted to pleasure Gray in exchange for an apology which he'll never give.

"Let me do it."

He doesn't wait for Gray's reply before leaning in towards the limp, friction-redden organ and gave it a lick. Natsu tried to ignore the revulsion, convincing himself that at least it was Gray, and not a complete stranger.

Gray felt a shiver bolted down his spine, because unlike Natsu's unskilled touches, his tongue was tender and soft, the wetness felt welcoming, lubricating the previous uncomfortable dry resistance. Gray felt Natsu's hesitancy and his conservative movements, for Gray has yet given any reaction. And when he finally takes him in his mouth, Gray's breath hitches. It was hot, too hot but not to the point of unbearable. He could feel Natsu's careful positioning of his canines, close enough to graze him tickishly.

There was a moment of delay, Natsu uncertain of what to do, Gray felt his curious tongue flicked shyly along the head, almost like a tease before he retracted again. The coldness of the surrounding air hits him in great contrast, as if escaping a blazing furnace. It was unbelievable, and Gray hated to accept it, but Natsu has actually somehow managed to incite him, he wasn't fully erected but Natsu wrung something out from him that he couldn't under this circumstances.

His stomach tensed as Natsu looks proudly at his achievement, it was with neither wanton nor disgust, just innocent delight akin to a puppy given a treat. Gray nearly thought it was cute, until he was reminded the discomfort of the enemy's watchful supervision, and Wendy's inquisitive ears picking up the sounds.

Most of all, he would never allow himself to think of the fire-spitter as anything other then annoying.

Natsu took the response as an encouragement to try something more bold, it wasn't that bad after Natsu got over the odium, but neither was it a sensation that Natsu wanted to be accustomed with. He ran his tongue along the shaft, grazing his sharpened fangs over accidentally. He was expecting Gray to flinch in discomfort, but it was quite the contrary. Natsu could swore he heard the rasp as he felt Gray growing harder in his mouth. So he likes it rougher huh... Natsu was going to tease him about it someday and maybe exaggerate the information and tell the entire guild that Gray was a masochist. Then, something diabolical hit him, a playful side of Natsu wanted to pry out all of Gray's secret fetishes and use it to blackmail him in future aspects.

Maybe he could even get Gray to clean his house.

Gray had to fight back a moan when Natsu pushed the foreskin back with his tongue, damn, that idiot was getting more adventurous after discovering the initial approval. It felt so wrong now that it has actually started to feel good, he found it harder to regulate his breathing. And when Natsu did use his teeth, Gray had to cuss,

"Fuck... Na..tsu...St..op that!" He stuttered between the now irregular pants, stifling his voice.

Natsu stopped, he pulled away completely, a concerned expression lingered on his face as he asked panickingly, "I'm sorry! Does it hurt?"

His purity almost wanted to make Gray dive into a hole, Natsu was so oblivious but Gray didn't explain it either, he didn't say that it felt so good that he intuitively responded. Realization hits him disagreeably, that he was craving for Natsu's touches, that the air suddenly felt too cool. He mentality was in denial of the unwarranted yearnings that urged him, yet his body contradicted him gladly because Natsu made him rock hard.

"No..." He forced himself to omit the rest of the sentence, it was needless information, a hormone induced moment that no one needed to hear. Especially not Wendy. He glances over at the sky dragon slayer, she squirmed restlessly against her captor. Crap, she could probably smell his arousal. He couldn't forget his initial objective. Couldn't neglect the fact that they were forced into this, it was a sinful gratification, that Gray almost allowed himself relish it.

The refusal falters again when he felt the hot, wet heat against him, the burning sultriness within Natsu seemingly deriding him, melting him. Gray disregarded the tempting desire to thrust his length completely into that teasing mouth sealed tightly around him. The agile tongue caressed him clumsily together with the gentle suction as if an erotic dance, he swallows the words begging Natsu to be rougher, to stop holding back, forgets the longing to bury his hands into Natsu's dishevelled pink hair and push him forward. He never thought he would be grateful for Natsu restraining his arms, because he stopped entrusting himself with the freedom.

A part of Gray actually secretly enjoyed the immoral delectation knowing that they were being watched, it was so wrong... Natsu wasn't nearly as proficient as Gray's other partners, but there was something about the combination of uncoordinated gestures and overwhelmed pride that made it erotic. No, he didn't permit himself to think of this as enjoyable, he bit his lips, hard enough to draw blood. Gray avoided looking at Natsu entirely, not because the sight would repel him, but instead, he was afraid to associate this feeling with him. He trembles at the thought of eyes bearing into him. Gray didn't want anyone to see him in this state, flustered and lascivious, breathlessly grasping for air.

It was humiliating, so wrong, yet so tantalizing. The reckless, harebrained Natsu was sucking Gray off. It was weird to think of him that way. That Natsu was willing to swoop so low... Literally.

His body shudders as Natsu pushed him against his teeth with his tongue, his canines pricked him uncomfortably, but not enough to hurt, the feeling of his fangs denting into his nerve clustered skin was amazing. Gray could feel himself leaking, he saw the furrow in Natsu's brows as he tasted the revolting liquid. Gray suddenly hoped the earth would just engulf him, he knew Natsu was forcing himself to continue and Gray doesn't wish to prolong his anguish further. He wished for this to stop, but his conflicting body doesn't want to.

Hell yes, he was loving it. It took every ounce of control to prevent himself moaning aloud like a bitch in heat, every bit of restrain to not buck his hips for more. Gray became so accepting to the idea that the person on him right now was Natsu, pleasuring him tenderly, eagerly... No, no, no. He shakes away the corrupted ideas. Tried to ignore the warm thrill pooling in his abdomen.

Natsu withdrew with a soft 'pop', licking his redden, abused lips with that talented tongue. He glances up, impatience ridden eyes bore into Gray's and voice laced with annoyance,

"Just come already, my jaws are sore."

Gray couldn't reply, too embarrassed to look at Natsu, guilty of what he thought about him. He glances aside, trying to focus on anything but Natsu's face. He didn't think of how much he missed the sensation, how much he craved and lusted shamelessly for more. Of his hormones going wild and disarray. He was truly such an exhibitionist.

"Am I really that terrible at it?" Natsu spoke again, morosely.

Gray snapped at him instinctually, " No! It's just..." He hesitated, glimpsing over at the two audience and gritted his teeth. Wendy kept her promise, she closed her eyes the entire time but Gray could see how her body strained, flinching in discomfort from the situation. He couldn't say it...

"It's just?" Natsu inquired. The last thing Natsu wanted was to hurt Gray, maybe he was really repelled by the idea of Natsu sucking him off, perhaps Gray really hated it. It wasn't like Natsu cared about how the stripper thought about him, but the vision of Gray looking at him with disgust really pained him inside. Gray was his best friend, and rival... Their relationship could only remain at that, nothing more.

Things would forever be awkward between them after this. They could never go back to how they used to be... Just like Lucy...

* * *

End of chapter 3

A/N: Thank you lovelies for the reviews~ It was very encouraging! Please do look forward to chapter four, because enter, Erza! And if you haven't already noticed, I love Wendy. She's absolutely adorable. Curse you, lolicon tendencies. /Updated, corrected some sentence errors and mistakes.

Reviews will be loved!


End file.
